Feeling Good
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: A series of drabbles, consisting of Jack have epiphanies in montage form. Bioshock meets Eli Stone.
1. Feeling Good

It was warm.

And dark.

_Very_ dark.

Jack blinked. Every where he looked, there was black. He was standing up.

'_That's weird. I thought I got knocked out after that fall_.'

"Hello?" His voice echoed. "Anyone there?"

A 'whoosh' behind him made Jack turn around. He stiffened, then his jaw dropped.

Dark blue overalls, tan work shirt. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. Hands settled behind his back, kind smile.

"Atlas," said Jack in awe.

The man smile widened, his eyes shining.

"What are you-? How am I-?"

The man cocked his head to the side, still smiling.

Jack's eyes widened. He remember the fall, and how he hit his head a little too hard. "Am I-? Are you . . . God?"

'Atlas' scoffed good naturally, "Well, so many said so." His accent rang sharply.

Jack didn't think his eyes could get any bigger. He wrung his hands, "Uh . . . I'm . . . not sure how to get back."

"Sure you do, boyo," 'Atlas' stared at Jack with a patient expression, "You've always have." He grinned, pearly teeth just visible.

Jack was confused, "I have?"

'Atlas' gave a knowing look. He began to sing, softly at first, then louder.

"_Birds flying high, you know how I feel_."

"_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_." He vanished, then reappeared behind Jack, causing the man to whip around.

"_Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel_." He vanished again, and started to circle around Jack. "_It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life for me_." 'Atlas' patted him lightly on his shoulder before walking away from him, "_It's a new dawn. It's a new day._" He turned around, smile gently, "_And I'm feelin'_," he grinned, "_Good._" He walked away and vanished into the dark.

"_Fish in the sea, you know how I feel_." Jack turned. Sander Cohen, in all his glory, swaggered out, belting out his verse.

"_River running free, you know how I feel!_" Diane McClintock swayed past the flabbergasted man.

"_Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel_." Cohen traced a finger down Jack's chest, and laughed at his embarrassed face.

"_It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life! For me!_" McClintock and Cohen sang in unison as they walked away.

"_And I'm feelin' good!_" 'Atlas' grabbed Jack's shoulder's and shoved him lightly.

As Jack was shoved, images flashed through his mind.

The first time he stepped out of the Bathysphere, and fought his first splicer.

_Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean_

When he injected himself with his first plasmid, and how he felt the electricity run through his veins.

_Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean_

His first encounter with a Little Sister, and her beaming smile when she thanked him.

_Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean_

The feel of adrenaline powering him as he battled a Big Daddy.

A_nd this old world is a new world, and a bold world, for me_

"_I'm feelin' good!_"

"_You know how I feel!_"

Jack looked around in wonder as everyone he met in Rapture circled around him, singing and dancing. Splicers as they were before they ever touched any ADAM. He even saw Steinmen moving among them.

"_Freedom is mine!_" 'Atlas' belted out, standing behind Jack and turning him around and around. "_And I know how I feel!_"

"_It's a new dawn! It's a new day! It's a new life!_"

Jack was almost dizzy from all the smiles and dancing from all the people he knew. Then he stopped, as he was placed in front of a blonde, pretty woman and Andrew Ryan.

The woman smiled wide, her eyes glassy with tears. Andrew was actually smiling softly. Jack gazed in wonder at the him, then the woman. He felt hands pulling him. He was shoved in the middle of the crowd.

"_**And I'm feeling good!**_"

Jack's sight blacked out. He could still hear voices and laughing.

"Time to get up, little moth!"

"Come on, boyo. Up an' at 'em."

"Wake up, Jackie. Wake up."

"Time to wake up, son."

* * *

Jack opened his eyes. Then shielded them from the blaring light of a lamp. He sat up. He was laying on a sort of cot, and was covered with a knitted blanket.

Jack grabbed his head with both hands. His sight caught the chain tattoos on both his wrists. He stared at them.

'_A man chooses . . ._'

He traced them lightly.

'_A slave obeys._'

His hands curled into fists as he stared at the ceiling.

"I choose."

* * *

**An;**

_Holy fuck, am I proud of this! :D So I was playing Bioshock today while listening to George Michael (great combination, I must say), when this bugger popped in my head. As I've said, I'm proud of it. Would you kindly leave a review when you're done? XD_

**Disclaimer: George Michael sung Feeling Good, ****2K Games created Bioshock, and Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim created Eli Stone. Thank you and good night. (passes out)**


	2. Freedom

Sparks danced across the grand staircase.

"It. Is. ACCOMPLISHED."

Jack watched as Sander Cohen, the "renowned theatrical genius," strut over to the stage to observed his finished "Quadtych" or whatever he called it. He didn't really care.

'_As long as I can get to Ryan and beat the crap out of him._'

Jack lost contact with him and Atlas a while ago, thanks to the man that was currently muttering about how beautiful his artwork was. Cohen had somehow managed to blocked the transmissions on his radio.

"It's . . . beautiful," Sander whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. His "masterpiece" consisted of the photographs of his four, deceased, apprentices. All four of them had apparently annoyed or angered him in the past.

"You'll find your path to Ryan is now clear." Jack perked up. Cohen glanced at him with a smirk, emphasizing his words with his hands, "Tell him Sander said hello." He walked out of Jack's line of vision. "Oh, yes. You may avail yourself to one of my lesser works . . ."

Sander's voice got softer and softer until Jack could barely hear him. His sight seemed hazy and dim. He blinked hard to get rid of the fog.

"_ . . . eedom. Freedom. Freedom. You got to give what you take!_"

His eyes snapped open. He spun around.

A small group of Little Sisters had formed around him and were singing and clapping their hands to the beat of the music.

'_Wait, music?_'

"_Freedom. Freedom. Freedom._" The Little Sisters moved as if in a choir, laughing and singing. Over a dozen Splicers danced behind them, all immersed into their own dance. "_You've got to give what you take!_"

'_I feel like I'm in church._' Jack blinked multiple times, feeling dazed.

The group parted to let through Sander Cohen, with his apprentices as his back up singers.

Jack's eyebrows went past his hairline.

"_Heaven knows we sure had some fun, boy._

_What a kick, just a buddy and meeee~!_"

"_What a kick, just a buddy and me!_" Silas Cobb gave back-up vocals.

"_We had every big shot good-time band on the run, boy._" Against his will, Jack found himself bobbing his head to the music. He smiled nervously. "_We were livin' in a fantasy._"

Kyle Fitzpatrick broke in. "_We were livin' in a fantasy~! Wooaah~!_"

"_But today, the way I play the game has got to change, oh yeah._" Cohen gave a series of jazz hands as he belted, "_Now, I'm gonna myself happy._"

"_Myself . . . happy!_" The choir moved rhythmically.

"_Freedom!_"

"_I won't let you down!_" Sander pointed at Jack, his apprentices circling around him.

"_Freedom!_"

"_I will not give you up!_" The Little Sisters joined the four and circled around Cohen.

"_Freedom!_"

"_Gotta have some faith in the sound!_" Jack moved uncomfortably as the Splicers included him in the circle.

"_It's the one good thing that I've got!_

_I won't let you down,_

_So please don't give me up._" Some of the Splicers had tambourines in their hands and where waving and beating them enthusiastically.

"_Cause I would really, really love_

_To stick around._" The group, Little Sisters, Splicers, and the four, all rushed at Jack, Sander in the front, for the finale.

"_Yeeeeaaaaah~!_"

Jack blinked once and the scene was gone instantly. No group of Little Sisters, no Splicers.

Just Sander Cohen staring at him expectantly and Atlas yelling at him from his radio.

"Are ya there, boyo?!"

Jack shook his head like a dog. He picked up the radio. "Yeah, I'm here."

"What happened ta you?! I've been tryin' ta raise ya fer a dog's age!"

"Sorry. I'm here now."

"Good. Now would ya kindly leg it over ta the sphere and get on down to Asbestos. It's time ta settle up with Ryan." The radio clicked off.

Sander semi-bowed, "Go." He sauntered back to his Quadtych.

Jack stared at his form a moment, before heading back to the Bathysphere.

He shook his head again.

'_I've had to deal with crack heads with weapons, girls with glowing eyes, and robot versions of the Hulk._'

Jack stepped into the Bathysphere after giving one final look at the Fleet Hall. He closed the door.

'_Now montages?!_'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Basically, after much consideration, I have decided to turn my oneshot into a series of drabbles. Won't this be fun! :D Oh, as a note, please don't expect these to be in order. I'm OCD in some ways, just not in this way. XD Enjoy the Eli goodness!_

**Disclaimer: George Micheal sung Freedom, 2K Games created Bioshock, and Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim created Eli Stone. Wow. Deja-vu.**


End file.
